The Return
by fembuck
Summary: The story follows Korra and Asami's last day of vacation in the Spirit World and their first night back home in the physical world. Sequel to "Just the Two of Us". Korrasami, femslash


Work Text:

**Author:** fembuck  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Legend of Korra  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Asami/Korra, Korrasami  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The story follows Korra and Asami's last day of vacation in the Spirit World and their first night back home in the physical world.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This story is a sequel to "Just the Two of Us", but you do not have to have read that story in order to follow this one.

xxx

The realities of Asami's life meant that she often had to wake up relatively early in the morning, but she was not – nor had she ever been – a morning person. She didn't think she would ever become one either, but as her eyes blinked open on the last day of her vacation in the Spirit World with Korra, Asami was able to fathom – for perhaps the first time in her life – how other people could actually enjoy waking up.

The Spirit World was awash with light as Asami awoke, but her eyes were spared the worst of the brightness by the large, wide purple palm leaves of the ancient tree she and Korra had decided to sleep under the night before. Past the tree, spread out around them was a vast field of flowers so varied in colour and design that Asami had a hard time believing something so dazzling was real. And then, in her arms, pressed tightly against her side, head nestled over Asami's heart while her arm was flung possessively around Asami's waist was Korra, still peacefully asleep.

The Spirit World was amazing and Asami had spent most of the two weeks they had been there in a constant state of awe, bewilderment, excitement and bliss. But it wasn't playing Pao Sho with General Iroh, or exploring the library of the Knowledge Seekers, or playing hide-and-seek with the Kind Spirits that had touched Asami the most. What Asami was most grateful for, and what she would always cherish the most about the vacation was the woman lying asleep in her arms, and the uninterrupted time they had gotten to spend together.

Korra was … Asami's eyes crinkled at the sides and her lips curved up into a besotted smile as she thought about Korra. Asami had always known that Korra was amazing, but she felt like she had learned so much more about the woman over the past month and especially over the past couple weeks. Once they had admitted for their feelings for each other, Korra had opened up to Asami even more than she had as their friendship had grown, and every new part of Korra that Asami discovered charmed and delighted her, deepening the already infinite affection she had come to feel for Korra over the years.

Away from the pressures and pains of being the avatar, away from the constant demands on her time, and the stress those demands put her under, Korra bloomed before Asami in the most beautiful away. Alone together in the Spirit World, Korra was exuberant and goofy without having to worry about whether or not she was behaving dignified and stately enough for an avatar. Korra walked on her hands for twenty minutes to try and show up a group of Dragonfly Bunnies that were walking on their ears. She made air scooters and zoomed herself and Asami through vast forests, laughing uproariously when Asami's arms tightened around her waist, holding on for dear life. Korra got into water fights with otter-seals, and she delighted in keeping Asami entertained by putting on bending shows for her as they trekked through the Spirit World.

Korra was playful, and passionate, and attentive, and charming. She was everything and more that Asami could have hoped for in a partner and …

"How can you smile when it's so early … and bright?" Korra mumbled sleepily, as she struggled to coordinate her limbs enough to prop herself up on her elbow so she could look down at Asami.

"It's not so hard," Asami replied, still smiling as she gazed up at Korra's surly, squinty morning face. "Life is good. The sun's shining, the Blackbird puffins are chirping, and I'm on vacation with my beautiful girlfriend," she continued, her cheeks colouring with happiness as the last word fell from her lips.

Korra's expression immediately softened upon hearing Asami's words, and though she was still blinking slowly, struggling to fully wake up, her lips curved up into a sweet smile.

"I like the sound of that," Korra murmured.

"Who doesn't like the sound of 'vacation'?" Asami replied, and Korra's eyes narrowed at her. "Maybe Lin," Asami added thoughtfully, and upon hearing that Korra couldn't help but smile.

"I should start calling you Sassy Pants instead of Snazzy Pants," Korra muttered, though her expression was endlessly fond as she gazed down at Asami, now almost fully awake.

"You shouldn't call me either," Asami stated, shaking her head at Korra before laughing.

"Keep it up Laughy Pants," Korra replied, which only made Asami laugh more. "I was planning on taking you to what is, in my humble opinion, the most beautiful spot in the Spirit World, or at least of the parts that I've seen. But if you'd rather just lie around all day laughing …" Korra continued, trailing off pointedly as she held Asami's eyes.

"If you don't want me to laugh, you shouldn't be so cute," Asami breathed out, lifting her hand up to brush some unruly strands of hair out of Korra's face.

"That's not fair, Asami. I can't control my level of cuteness. I was born this way, you gotta deal with it," Korra replied cutely and Asami couldn't help the wide smile that came to her lips before she used the hand she had on Korra's cheek to guide Korra down into a kiss.

"So where will the avatar be taking her girlfriend this morning?" Asami asked when they parted, her words coming out a bit breathless and a bit dazed.

Over the two weeks they had been in the Spirit World she and Korra had kissed each other a lot, but despite the pleasing volume of kisses they had shared, Asami had not quite yet become accustomed to it. Every time she felt Korra's lips against hers it felt like the first time. Every time they kissed, it made her heart begin to pound and enveloped her brain in a warm haze that blocked out everything except for Korra and feel of her lips. Every time their lips parted it was like waking up from the most pleasant dream she had ever had.

"The avatar will be taking her girlfriend to …" Korra began as Asami looked up at her expectantly, eager to find out what new wonder Korra was going to show her. "… an undisclosed location that Impatient Pants will just have to wait to see," Korra continued, grinning down at Asami when Asami's eyes narrowed at her.

"You're really not going to tell me?" Asami asked, pouting attractively.

Korra shook her head.

"Not even if I do this?" Asami inquired, her tone turning challengingly sultry before she drew Korra into another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the one they had just shared.

"Uh…" Korra breathed out when they parted, blinking at Asami in a daze as her heart hammered in her chest. "No?"

"Are you sure?" Asami asked before she rolled them over so that she was leaning over Korra, and then she bent down to kiss the avatar again, this time allowing her fingers to trail teasing up and down Korra's muscular arms as they kissed. "Where are we going?" Asami whispered into Korra's ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Not," Korra breathed out roughly, "giving into … underhanded … tactics," she managed to choke out as Asami kissed her way down to her throat and then began to suck on the dark skin there in the most distracting and tantalizing way.

For thirty wonderful seconds, the only things that Korra was aware of was the heat of Asami's body pressed against her side and the feel of Asami's lips on her skin, and her eyes closed as she basked in the wonderful feelings, and then … it was gone.

"Wha…" Korra began, blue eyes blinking open to bewilderedly gaze up Asami who simply stared back at her. "Why'd you stop?" Korra breathed out, a distinct whine clear in her voice.

She had been enjoying that.

Really, really … really enjoying that.

Asami she arched a perfectly sculpted dark eyebrow at Korra, silently conveying to Korra that she knew that Korra knew exactly why she had stopped, and Korra did. Asami stopped kissing her because she wanted to know where they were going, and she was going to deny Korra the heavenly, pillow-y caress of her lips until Korra told her what she wanted to know.

Korra sighed, and then said, "A cave, okay. I'm going to take you to a super huge glow cave with a sparkly waterfall, pink sandbanks, natural stone slides, and spotted jumping fish that like to play tag."

"That sounds amazing," Asami enthused, smiling happily at Korra.

"I know," Kora muttered morosely, "that's why I wanted it to be a surprise."

Asami's gaze gentled as she took in her girlfriend's glum expression, and she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Korra's nose.

"Don't pout," Asami whispered, and if Korra hadn't been pouting before she was certainly pouting after Asami spoke.

"I'm not pou…" Korra began, but she could feel the expression on her face and it stopped her from continuing her objection, because yes, she was pouting.

Changing tactics, Korra looked up at Asami with the widest, most innocent expression she was capable to producing at will, and said, "How am I not supposed to pout when my girlfriend is teasing me?"

"Aw," Asami cooed. She knew that Korra was manipulating her with that guileless expression, but she was unable to actually resist because Korra was legitimately adorable. "Let me make it up to you," Asami breathed out.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Korra asked, though from the little twinkle that came into her eyes, Asami knew that Korra already knew exactly how she planned on making it up to her.

"It's a surprise," Asami whispered impishly before leaning down once more to bring their lips together in a searing kiss.

xxx

They approached the portal hand in hand, just as they had on their journey to Spirit World, only this time Asami came to a stop just short of the glowing beam.

"Hey," Korra breathed out a moment after their joined hands jerked her to as well. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning to observe Asami and noticing the pensive look on her face. "Did you forget something at the cave?" she inquired, not sure what to make of the look on Asami's face. "Because if you did it's fine, it's not too far from here and I can just air scooter over and get it."

Asami's lips turned up gently as Korra's concerned words reached her, and she took a step forward to close the small distance that remained between them.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely, her voice and eyes full of affection as she looked over at Korra, "but I didn't forget anything. I just … I guess I'll miss this place. Or," Asami paused, and a slight blush touched her cheeks before she continued. "I'll miss being here with you. It was really nice to be alone together. When we go back …" Asami sighed. "I suppose I'm already missing getting to spend all day with you."

Korra slipped her arms around Asami's slim waist and drew the taller woman into a hug.

"We'll still get to spend plenty of time together," Korra whispered as Asami dipped her head down and buried her face in Korra's neck. "I promise, nothing's going to keep me away from you for long."

"I know," Asami breathed out into the warmth of Korra's neck. "I'm being silly."

"You're not," Korra assured her gently. She was feeling the same heaviness that Asami was. Asami was just brave enough to give voice to it. "I feel the same way. I mean, I miss Tenzin, and Jinora, and Bolin, and everyone … but I really liked having you all to myself too," she continued, her words making Asami smile sweetly.

"Okay," Asami sighed as she drew back from Korra and stood with her back straight, her pose determined. "I'm ready," she stated decisively, focusing her eyes on the bright yellow beam that would take them back to the physical world.

Korra grinned over at her and reached out for Asami's hand again.

"Before we go," Korra started before they began to walk to short distance to the portal. "I just wanted to say … I mean, I just want you to know, that no matter what the nations might throw at me when we get back, I won't ever disappear on you again like I did after I was poisoned. I promise," she declared, squeezing Asami's hand for emphasis.

Except for that one angry comment Asami had made when the two of them had been at lunch with Mako and Wu, Asami had not said or done anything to make Korra feel badly about being out of contact for so long, but Korra felt bad anyway because she knew that she had hurt Asami, even if Asami was kind enough to forgive her without even being asked. Korra had done what she had needed to do in order to heal and once again become the woman – the avatar – the world needed her to be, but she truly regretted the pain she had caused, and she wanted Asami to know that.

"Thank you," Asami whispered, stroking the back of Korra's hand with her own, "for telling me. I appreciate it."

She had not been consciously worried about Korra voluntarily disappearing from her life again, but it seemed that on some level she had been concerned because a knot of tension that she had not been aware was residing inside of her loosened upon hearing Korra's words. They'd been close before Korra had returned to the Southern Water Tribe to heal, but they'd grown so much closer since Korra had returned to Republic City, and that closeness had only deepened in the time that followed Kuvira's defeat. Losing her friend all those years ago had hurt Asami, but losing her girlfriend … Asami didn't even want to think about.

Asami was drawn out of her thoughts by feel of Korra's lips pressing against her cheek, and instinctively she smiled and tilted her head to the side so that she could kiss Korra's cheek as well. This brought a smile to Korra's lips, and when Asami saw that dazzling Korra smile, she couldn't stop herself from pressing her lips against Korra's, which led to a series of kisses that had her breathless by the time they parted.

"I'm going to miss being able to kiss you whenever I want," Asami murmured, her intense green eyes focused on Korra's lips as she contemplated leaning in and kissing Korra again.

"Why?" Korra asked, looking and sounding bewildered as she blinked up at Asami, still slightly dazed from their kisses.

"Because I like kissing you," Asami breathed out, biting down on her bottom lip coquettishly. "And you're _very_ good at it."

Korra cheeks reddened upon hearing that, but she looked very pleased with herself which made Asami smile.

"For the record, I really, _really_ like kissing you too. I meant, why are you not going to be able to do it whenever you want?" Korra asked, looking up at Asami curiously.

"Well," Asami began a little helplessly, "I mean, everyone will be around."

"Oh," Korra breathed softly, her eyes falling away from Asami's sadly. "I guess I just didn't think that would be a problem. I thought that … but … did you want to keep it a secret? Do you not want anyone to know that we're dating?"

Korra's question, and the dejected tone that it was asked in, cut Asami to the core and she immediately reached out and grasped Korra's other hand.

"I didn't mean it that way," Asami began, squeezing Korra's hands reassuringly. "Being with you has made me so happy, and nothing would make me happier than sharing that with our friends when we get back. I just meant that there's a certain type of kissing I'm going to miss doing whenever I want."

"You mean that type that usually leads to us rolling around in the grass?" Korra asked softly, though her expression had brightened significantly and there was the beginning of a smile on her lips.

Asami simply smiled in response. That was exactly the type of kissing she meant.

"The press is going to be all over this, all over us, once they find out," Korra began seriously, knowing that they should talk about this even if she really, really didn't want to. "Are you going to be okay with that, with not just our friends knowing about us, but all of the nations? I mean, you've got your company and shareholders to worry about, and …"

"Korra," Asami interjected gently before Korra could continue. "If Future Industries was able to survive after everything my father did, I really don't think that my dating life is going to sink it," she continued. "Besides, with the poll numbers you've had recently, it might actually be good for business," Asami added, smiling teasingly at Korra, who grinned back at her widely. "Honestly, I don't think that we'll keep the presses attention for long, but if we do, so be it. We'll handle it together."

"You're a very sensible woman, Asami Sato," Korra said, gazing up at Asami with hearts in her eyes.

"The perfect fit for a hot-headed avatar," Asami replied sweetly.

"Increasingly less hot-headed," Korra reminded her.

"In that case, maybe I'll be a little less sensible," Asami responded, slipping one of her hands out of Korra's so that she could cup and then squeeze the avatar's very shapely ass.

"The press is definitely not going to get bored with us if you do that in public," Korra breathed out, leaning into Asami's body.

Asami laughed as her hands circled around Korra's waist.

"Okay, so we'll save that for private, just like those certain kind of kisses."

"I think it's for the best," Korra agreed smiling.

"I guess we should go now," Asami sighed, angling her head to the side to take one last look around her before she focused on Korra once more.

"Probably," Korra agreed. They had set a return date before leaving on the vacation and they were already behind schedule. "But only for now. We'll come back again. I promise. The Spirit World could be like our place, you know, our romantic getaway location."

"I like the way you think," Asami replied, happy to hear Korra say that they could come back. They'd only scratched the surface of the Spirit World in the couple weeks that they'd spent there and there was still so much more that she wanted to see and do.

"Is that the only thing you like about me?" Korra asked as they continued on their way towards the portal.

"No," Asami murmured as the light from the portal began to illuminate their skin. "Your arms are amazing, and you've got a pretty cute butt too," she continued, smiling widely as Korra's cheeks flushed in delight as they stepped into the portal.

"I've got a new name for you," Korra related as they came to a stop in the center of the portal. Korra paused for a moment for dramatic effect, and then in a very serious tone of voice she declared Asami, "Smutty Pants," and the sound of Asami's laughter filled the glowing air around them as they were completely enveloped by the light.

xxx

The honeymoon ended the moment they stepped out of the portal, but that was not a bad thing. A small crowd was camped out by the portal, awaiting their return, and though it truly signaled the end of the privacy they had enjoyed over the past couple weeks, it was lovely for Korra and Asami to see their friends gathered around waiting for them. Tenzin, Pema and the kids were all present, as were Bolin and Opal, and Mako. Naga was the first person that Korra saw however, and once Korra laid eyes on her everyone else became an ephemeral nothing as Korra and Naga raced towards each other, Naga bowing and Korra leaping onto her in an oft performed move as soon as they were close enough to each other.

Asami lifted her hand to wave at the assembled crowd as she walked towards them, but her wave only lasted for a fraction of a second, because almost as soon as she had begun, Meelo dived down towards her from a place high above, and the shock of seeing him hurtling towards her gave Asami a big enough scare that she ended up stumbling forward. Though she was usually graceful as a cat deer, Asami was horribly off balance after Meelo's surprise attack, and if it hadn't been for Bolin reaching out to grab her, Asami would have found herself face down in the dirt.

"Running away I see, just like the avatar," Meelo declared peevishly, leaning towards Asami who was still being mostly held up by Bolin. "How rude. I missed dessert because of you two, and this is the greeting I get. You two deserve each other," he continued indignantly before turning his affronted face towards sky and then leaping up where he rode a gust of wind up into the air.

"Ah…" Asami began, bewildered as always by interactions with Meelo. "Hi guys," she greeted, finally able to complete her previously scheduled wave once she was steady on her feet. "It's so great to see you a…"

Asami's words were cut off as Bolin wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off of her feet slightly as he gave her a great, big, hug.

"It's so good to see you Asami, and …" Bolin paused as he sensed someone coming up behind him and turned, hoping that it would be Korra. "And Korra!" he exclaimed happily, drawing a surprised Korra into a great big hug like he'd just had Asami trapped in. "I'm so glad you guys are back!"

Bolin's exuberant welcome back broke the ice and once he was done hugging Asami and Korra again, the rest of the assembled group approached the women and welcomed them back.

Once all hugs and been received and welcome back's had been given, Korra had looked at the assembled group and smiled crookedly before asking, "Anyone wanna see something cool?" The kids had rushed back towards Korra the moment the question was out of her mouth, and Bolin, Opal, and Mako turned curiously towards her as well, leaving Asami to finally greet Naga, who was whining and nudging Asami's calves, wanting a hug as well.

After giving Naga a big hug and some snout rubs, Asami leaned herself up against Naga's furry side to watch as Korra demonstrated the new air bending trick she'd learned in the Spirit World from watching the dragonfly bunnies as they played.

"I take it you had a relaxing vacation?" Tenzin asked, causing Asami to startle.

She had been so focused on Korra that she hadn't heard him approach.

"It was a lot of fun, and delightfully educational, but not really relaxing," Asami replied, smiling warmly at Tenzin as she leaned back against Naga. "I wanted to see everything Korra could show me, and there was a lot to see. I'm actually kind of exhausted, though..." Asami drawled, her eyes drifting back over to Korra to watch as demonstrated the beginning of the trick a few times in quick succession to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, "it seems I'm the only one," Asami continued, shaking her head fondly.

"The avatar has many special skills," Tenzin mused as he observed Korra and his children for a moment, and almost boundless energy was one of Korra's.

Asami smiled, but bit her tongue. She'd experience a few of Korra's special skills over the past month, but Tenzin did not need to know those.

"So," Tenzin began as he turned away from Korra and his kids and leaned himself awkwardly up against Naga's side. "You said the Spirit World was educational. I like the sound of that. Tell me about it."

Tenzin was Korra's mentor, not hers, but over the years a closeness had grown between the two of them that Asami had come to cherish. They had grown even closer however, in the weeks that followed Hiroshi's death. After her father died, the aspects of the Sato dynasty that Asami hadn't already been dealing with as a result of her father's incarceration were suddenly placed upon her shoulders. There was little Asami Sato couldn't deal with, a lesson life had forced her to learn over and over again, but emotionally stricken as she had been over the death of her father, Asami had found herself sinking under the weight of her responsibilities. Korra, Bolin and Mako, had tried to help her as much as they could, but Asami's problems had been out of their realm of expertise so it had been a great relief to Asami when Tenzin had shown up at her office one afternoon and offered to help her deal with the adult circumstances she wasn't quite adult enough to deal with on her own.

"I don't even know where to start," Asami began, looking over at him with a happily overwhelmed expression on her face. "I understand now why Korra would sometimes get so frustrated with our questions about what the Spirit World was like. There's just so much to tell," Asami continued, really appreciating the offer to talk about what she had experienced.

Korra was in no way immune to the wonders of the Spirit World, but she had journeyed there enough times that the beautiful strangeness of it didn't awe her into silence anymore. Asami had not yet reached such levels of sangfroid when it came to the Spirit World however, and she was anxious to talk about all she had seen.

And she did, leaning against Naga's warm side with Tenzin, Asami told him about all of the things she had seen in the Spirit World until the others shuffled their way over to them after Korra had run out of tricks to teach.

"So, ah," Korra began, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously as she gazed over at Asami hopefully. "I know I was supposed to take you home, but Pema's got tons of food back on Air Temple Island, and I'm starving, which means you've probably got to be starving too, and I've got some of your stuff in my pack so we probably shouldn't split up yet. I mean, there's food everywhere, it grows on trees, so if you really want to go home, I can take you and just forage for us, but Pema said, so I thought I'd just let you know, because we're people, not Naga, and foraging probably isn't the best option for a meal but…"

"We'd love to join you," Asami interjected, interrupting Korra's rambling as she turned to address Pema directly while everyone else stared at Korra in confusion, unable to wrap their minds around the rambling assault of words she had just unleashed upon them all.

"Yes!" Meelo exclaimed. "Second dinner! I'm riding on Naga with Korra!"

"Yeah no," Korra muttered, placing her hand on Meelo's fuzzy head and using it to push him towards Tenzin. "Asami's with me. We'll catch up with you guys soon."

"There's enough room for me too! Asami doesn't take up that much space. All skin and bones that one," Meelo replied poking Asami in the arm. "Mom, you've gotta try to fatten her up," he said pointing his finger in his mother's direction. "But until then…" he continued, looking up at Korra hopefully.

"I hear what you're saying," Korra began slowly, trying to buy time to think of a reason why Meelo couldn't ride with them. "But…"

"We've got backpacks," Asami cut in, directing her words to Meelo in as sympathetic a voice as she could muster.

"Yes, backpacks! Those take up space," Korra agreed. "Sorry, Kiddo. Maybe next time," she added, before swinging onto Naga and then holding her hand out for Asami.

Once Korra and Asami had mounted Naga, the others moved towards the sky bison they had arrived on, Jinora – who had ridden Naga to the portal – joining her parents for the journey.

"What?" Korra sighed as she nudged Naga into motion while Asami chuckled behind her.

"You were really suave back there," Asami breathed out teasingly.

Korra sighed again.

"I just …"

"Wanted food but didn't want to risk not getting to spend the night wrapped in my strong, dreamy arms?" Asami finished for her knowingly.

"No," Korra muttered, her completely unconvincing response only making Asami laugh again.

"Before you pout too much …"

"Not pouting though," Korra piped up immediately.

"…I just want you to know, that I was going wherever you were going. I'm not quite ready to wake up without you beside me either."

"Okay," Korra mumbled, sounding mostly pacified, "but I wasn't pouting," she added quickly.

"If you say so," Asami murmured, molding herself against Korra's back and she nestled her face into Korra's neck.

"I wasn't," Korra insisted.

"Alright," Asami mumbled.

"You don't believe me," Korra complained.

"Of course I do," Asami breathed out, placing a sweet kiss on Korra's shoulder.

"How would you know? You can't even see my face," Korra muttered.

"That is a problem," Asami agreed, "I can't kiss you if I can't reach your mouth."

"The Trials and Tribulations of Asami Sato," Korra drawled cutely, turning briefly to grin at Asami.

"The Girl Who Slept Alone: The Story of Avatar Korra," Asami murmured in response, smiling when Korra harrumphed in front of her.

"You'd be cold and lonely without me," Korra finally said.

"I would be," Asami agreed easily, and this time Korra had no complaints because unlike when Asami was trying to assure her that she didn't think Korra was pouting, Korra was sure Asami meant it.

"Hey," Korra began as Asami settled her head against her shoulder once again. "Why was Meelo flying so angrily earlier?"

Asami laughed lightly and then shook her head.

"You'll like this one. It's classic Meelo," she began before launching into telling Korra about Meelo's earlier dive bomb attack on her and the indignant fit that followed.

xxx

As was so often the case in life, events unfolded as they chose and not as Korra or Asami would have designed them. During their time in the Spirit World, Korra and Asami had grown used to sharing small touches, exchanging the gestures of affection almost thoughtlessly, as mindlessly as breathing. And so, back on Air Temple Island, as they sat around the table sharing a meal with their friends, when Asami mentioned needing to refill her glass of juice, Korra gallantly offered to fetch it for her. Asami accepted the offer with a small and a soft exhalation of thanks, and Korra grinned at her, breathed out, "No problem," and then leaned to the side, pressing a brief kiss against Asami's cheek before rising to her feet and walking into the kitchen.

Asami had grown so used to Korra's impromptu little kisses that she didn't even realize what Korra had done until she looked across the table and saw Bolin staring at her, eyes wide and mouth open. A quick glance to the left and then the right confirmed that something must have happened because everyone else was staring at her too, but Asami couldn't figure out why … until she did, and when she did, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted to explain, but no words came out.

"You've turned her soft," Meelo declared, breaking the awkward silence that had formed around the table as he shook his head at Asami. "Do you hear that?" he asked, cupping his hand behind his ear and leaning his body towards the kitchen. "She's humming in there. Like a girl!"

"But…" Asami began, a look of confusion replacing the deer caught in headlights expression she had been wearing before. "Korra is a girl," Asami said.

"So you admit it!" Meelo said victoriously, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Asami turned to Tenzin hopelessly, and Tenzin sighed before sighing Meelo's name and telling him to sit back down.

"Well, I don't know, Opal," Bolin was saying to his girlfriend in a hushed voice that was still far too loud, "I don't know if it's a thing that girls do with other girls that they're friends with. That's why I asked. Because I'm friends with Varrick, but I never kissed his cheek when he asked me to get him a wrench of some kind, but Korra …" Bolin continued before trailing off when he noticed that now everyone was staring at him. "Kissed Asami," he continued softly. "And I wanted to know what was up with that," he whispered quickly before looking down at his lap.

And then everyone was looking at Asami again.

"A glass of lychee juice, chilled to perfection with water bent into ice!" Korra declared, sauntering back into the room and then bending grandly at the waist to present Asami with her glass of juice. "Or as I like to call it, an Avatar Specia … uh … what's going on?" Korra asked slowly and suspiciously when she noticed everyone looking at her. "Guys?"

"Don't look at me," Bolin said putting up his hands. "I'm just as confused as you are … I was trying not to be confused but everyone stared at me which made me feel squirmy so I stopped talking."

"Really understand how you felt," Korra replied sympathetically. "Deeply understand," she added, squirming herself under the combined scrutiny of everyone in the room.

"Well," Tenzin began uncomfortably. "I believe ..."

"You kissed Asami's cheek before you went to the kitchen, and now everyone's wondering if you two are dating," Mako cut in before Tenzin could awkwardly stumble forward. "I think the answer is pretty obvious, but not everyone here is a detective like me."

Korra looked over at Asami, who thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. Korra held her eyes for a few seconds, silently asking if Asami was sure, and when Asami smiled at her, she had her confirmation.

"Well, okay," Korra began a bit awkwardly, before pausing to clear her throat. "Yes, Asami and I are dating. We've been together for about a month." Korra paused then, and looked over at Asami uncertainly, not sure what else to say. When Asami just looked at her helplessly however, Korra turned back to the others and added, "It's … um, it's going well. We're very pleased," and the moment the words were out of her mouth she knew she should have said nothing at all.

Pema gazed at her like she was an adorable little woodland creature, Meelo shook his head at her in disappointment, Opal wore a look of fond bemusement, Jinora and Ikki were looking at each other a bit smugly, as if they had already figured out what was going on ages ago, Bolin looked like he might cry with happiness, Mako actually met her gaze so Korra quickly looked away before she could fully gage his reaction, and Tenzin simply nodded.

"Well," Mako said, ending the strange silence that had fallen over the room. "Since no one else is saying it, but I know we're all thinking it … congratulations," he stated sincerely, and those gathered around the table smiled their agreement.

"Yeah, you two!" Bolin enthused. "Seriously, congrats! I can't say that I've always looked at the two of you and thought 'hey, they'd make a cute couple', but in my defense, that's mostly because you both dated my brother. But," Bolin emphasized strongly, "You really do make a cute couple, and you're both amazing so I know that you two will be amazing for each other!"

Korra and Asami and their relationship remained the focus at the table for the next few minutes as the others offered their support and congratulations, but then Meelo demanded dessert, and as they all enjoyed the delicious treats Pema had made, talk turned to the much more comfortable subject of the vacation Korra and Asami had taken in the Spirit World and the things they had seen.

xxx

Asami followed Pema through the house, allowing the older woman to lead the way since she wasn't certain which bedroom she would be assigned now that the temple had occupants beyond Pema's family and Korra.

"Oh, is that for Korra?" Asami asked, looking down at the massive blanket that Pema carried in her arms when they came to a stop in front of the bedroom she knew belonged to Korra.

She'd thought that the blanket was for her since she'd be sleeping in a guest room.

Pema smiled at Asami fondly and then reached out for and slid open the door to Korra's bedroom before walking inside and dumping the blanket on the bed.

"You and Korra are both adults, though with Korra it is sometimes a struggle to remember that," Pema said as she turned to face Asami after putting down the blanket. "We don't expect you to sleep in separate rooms," she continued. "This one's too small for two," Pema went on, gesturing to the laundered and folded blanket she had put on Korra's bed earlier in the day. "I think this one will suit you much better," she finished, picking up the smaller blanket and tucking it under her arm.

"Oh," Asami breathed out, slipping her pack off of her shoulder. "Thank you," she added, letting her pack drop down to the ground since Korra's room was to be her room for the night. "Truly. I'm just …" Asami paused, not sure how to characterize how strange the whole evening had been for her. She had Korra had decided that they were going to tell their friends about their relationship, but Asami hadn't thought that it would happen so soon, and the group revelation had left her in a bit of a daze.

"Surprised that we're so modern here on Air Temple Island?" Pema asked, smiling gently as she walked over to Asami and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Love is love, and it is always something to be cherished," Pema continued when Asami dipped her head slightly and blushed. "Tenzin and I believe that, and we've raised our children to believe it as well. You have been a true and devoted friend to Korra over the years, and … while she's not one of mine, it feels like she is," Pema went on, her voice softening fondly as she spoke about Korra, "and I couldn't have dreamt up a better partner for her than you. You're a wonderful woman Asami, and we're all very happy for the two of you."

Asami placed her hand over the one Pema still had resting on her shoulder, and squeezed it gratefully.

"Thank you," she breathed out. "Your support means a lot to me. To us," Asami continued, dipping her head shyly as she addressed Pema.

Korra had lived with Tenzin and his family for years, but Asami had also spent much time with the air bender family and she had come to respect Pema a great deal as well as Tenzin. Neither she nor Korra had truly believed that their friends would take the news of them dating badly, but before the conversation had finally taken place a tiny seed of worry had lain in their hearts. For it all to be out in the open presently, and for everyone to have taken it so well, was truly a blessing that Asami and Korra were thankful for.

"You should know we consider you to be one of the brood as well, Asami," Pema replied, her words making Asami smile, though this too was done shyly. "We'll always support anything healthy that makes you and Korra happy."

Pema squeezed Asami's shoulder comforting one last time, and then she stepped back from the younger woman.

"I'll leave you to get settled," Pema breathed out, turning to head for the door. "But a word of caution before I go," she continued, pausing in the open doorway. "There's no lock on this door, and as I'm sure you remember from your other stays here, Meelo has a tendency to wander in his sleep and get up to mischief in the night. Your door may open without warning before dawn so … well, that's all I'll say," Pema related to Asami, trying not to smile at the young woman as the implications of her words made Asami blush.

"I appreciate your words, but I assure you that ..." Asami paused as she tried to find the most tactful way to inform Pema that Meelo would not wander in on her and Korra sharing such intimacies because they had not yet shared such intimacies. "I mean, Korra and I …" Asami sighed softly. "Presentability won't be an issue," she finally managed to choke, avoiding Pema's eyes as she spoke.

"Advice for your next visit then," Pema murmured, and then before Asami could turn an even deeper shade of red, Pema slipped out of the door and closed it behind her, leaving Asami to flop backwards onto the bed and cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

If she was feeling this awkward around Tenzin and Pema who she'd spent lots of time around in the past, she didn't even want to imagine what it was going to be like when Korra took her to the Southern Water Tribe and she had talk to Senna and Tonraq as Korra's girlfriend instead of as just her friend.

xxx

"An avatar is never off the clock, huh?" Mako asked as he walked into the room Korra occupied, making his way towards her as she hung up the phone after speaking with President Raiko.

"Not in this world," Korra sighed, stepping away from the phone. "I'm surprised you're still up."

"I was on my way to my room when I heard your voice," Mako said shrugging lightly. "I thought I'd pop in and say goodnight." He turned to look to the left and then the right. "Where's Asami?"

"She was feeling pretty exhausted," Korra replied, her eyes trailing past Mako towards the door. "She's probably asleep by now," she continued, the words coming out slightly distracted as her mind started brainstorming ideas for how she could figure out which room Asami was in and join her.

Mako nodded, and for a few moments the two of them lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So," Mako began, clasping his hands together behind his back. "You and Asami."

"Yep," Korra breathed out, just as awkwardly. "Me and Asami."

"I want you to know, I meant what I said earlier," Mako started, looking around the room at everything but Korra. "I'm happy for you two. You're both great and deserve every happiness. So, if I seem a bit … weird, it's just because it's kind of …"

"Awkward, strange, some combination of the two," Korra volunteered, and Mako smiled as he finally looked over to meet her eyes again.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I mean, it's been over between me and Asami for a long time, and well, between me and you for a while too. I just never imagined that the two of you would end up together," he continued, eyes roaming uncomfortably again. "I get it though," he continued. "You've always worked well together."

Though it was painful for him to think about, his romantic relationships with Korra and Asami had been bumpy to say the least. When they were together, he and Korra had fought more often than not, and as a couple he and Asami had often found themselves at odds as well.

Korra and Asami however, once they had decided to give friendship a try, had gotten on like a sky bison and air. When he said something that made fire flare in Korra's eyes, for a long time it had been Asami who knew how to extinguish the flames. Korra and Asami laughed together a lot, and they fought so infrequently that when Asami had snapped at Korra over the lunch they had had with Wu, it had actually confused Mako because he'd hadn't seen them so at odds since Korra had revealed the truth about Hiroshi to Asami years before. And while Mako had desperately wanted to be a comfort to Korra, someone that she could lean on when she needed it, emotionally or physically, it had often been Asami's hand that found its way onto Korra's shoulder in comfort, and when Korra had been at her lowest point, it had been Asami she had reached out to, and Asami's embrace that she first sought out upon her return.

"I'm glad you have each other," Mako continued, meeting Korra's eyes as he spoke, wanting her to know that he truly meant it. Asami and Korra were good to each other, and for each other, and he was a big enough man to happy for them instead of sad for himself.

"Thanks, Mako," Korra breathed out sincerely, truly relieved that he had taken the news so well. Both she and Asami still deeply cared about him, and the last thing either of them wanted to do was cause him pain. "And you know that…"

"I know," Mako interjected with a smile. "You and Asami have always got my back."

"You know it," Korra agreed, offering him a warm smile.

Mako took a step towards her then, but paused afterwards uncertainly. Korra had an idea why, so she took it upon herself to close the distance between them, and when she reached him, they embraced warmly – if a bit stiffly.

"See you tomorrow," Mako said as they pulled back.

"Absolutely," Korra replied. "Sleep well."

"You too," Mako breathed out, and then he turned and exited the room.

xxx

After saying goodnight to Mako, Korra subtly tried to scope out the rooms she thought Pema might have put Asami in, but the rooms were either empty or occupied by an apprentice air bender, so it was with a heavy heart that Korra slid open the door to her bedroom and entered.

Korra's heart didn't stay heavy for long however, for as soon as she entered the room, her eyes spotted Asami curled up on her bed, and a gentle smile touched Korra's lips as she watched Asami for a minute, so peaceful and lovely in slumber.

Taking pains to move carefully and quietly now that she knew Asami was asleep inside of her room, Korra turned and slowly shut the door before she moved further inside and cautiously began to change for bed.

Once she was decked out in her sleep clothes, Korra approached the bed and then lowered herself onto the edge, lifting the blanket carefully so that she could slip underneath. That step carefully completed, Korra lay still for a moment as she pondered whether or not she should risk waking Asami by shifting closer to her. During their time in the Spirit World, they had always gone to bed at the same time, and as a result of that, since the first night of their trip they had gone to sleep holding each other. Korra knew that now that they were back in the physical world that the demands of life would keep them away from each other some nights, sometimes for a string of nights, but this night wasn't one of those times and Korra wanted to fall asleep with Asami in her arms.

Luckily for Korra, she did not have to make the choice to risk waking Asami, because shortly after she lay herself down, Asami rolled over and wiggled herself towards Korra until she was nestled against the avatar's side.

"Are you asleep?" Korra whispered, uncertain as to whether Asami had just instinctively turned into the warmth of her body, or if Asami had woken enough to register her presence in the bed and had purposefully snuggled against her.

"Hmmuph," Asami moaned, still mostly asleep but aware of Korra and the words she had spoken on some level. "… thought … got lost…" Asami mumbled a few seconds later, her words faint and mostly spoken into Korra's shoulder cutting off some of what she was saying, though Korra was able to get the gist of it.

"It seems word has reached Republic City that the avatar is back and President Raiko couldn't wait to get me on the phone," Korra muttered a bit peevishly, not at all thrilled that her responsibilities were already creeping up on her less than ten hours after she had gotten home.

Asami made a disparaging sound in her throat at the sound of Raiko's name, which Korra appreciated, and then she brushed her lips over Korra's strong shoulder before murmuring, "What could possibly be so urgent?"

"Some ceremonial stuff," Korra sighed, though her mood was greatly lifted as Asami pressed a kiss to her collarbone and began to idly trace her fingers up and down Korra's torso. "They're opening some new government building and he wants me to be there to cut the ribbon."

"What else?" Asami asked knowingly.

Pressed against Korra as she was, Asami could feel the tension in Korra's body and she knew there was more to the conversation Korra had with Raiko than just the ceremony.

"There's going to be a party afterwards. I'm going to have to mingle. And pose for pictures. Probably both at the same time," Korra sighed, and Asami smiled against her shoulder.

"Well, you've got a date if you want one," Asami breathed out, slipping her fingers between Korra's.

"Don't you have to go into the office tomorrow?" Korra asked, though she squeezed Asami's hand gratefully, appreciating the offer. Not only was Future Industries headquarters still in the process of being rebuilt after the destruction of downtown Republic City but Asami's company was also one of the major contractors for the expansion of the city, and Korra knew that Asami had had to do a lot of planning in order to run away with her to the Spirit World for two weeks. Unlike some CEOs, Asami was not content to sit around collecting money while other people did the work for her, so Korra knew that there was probably tons of stuff for Asami to deal with after being gone for so long, and she didn't want to add to Asami's burden.

"That's one of the perks of being the boss," Asami drawled playfully, "I can set my own schedule."

"I wish _I_ could," Korra grumbled, and her crotchetiness made Asami laugh softly again.

"I should probably go in and check on things in the morning," Asami began in a more serious tone a few seconds later, "but I don't have to stay the whole day. What time is the ceremony?"

"It's at five," Korra breathed out. "I think the party's supposed to start about an hour later."

"That'll give me plenty of time to check on things," Asami assured her. "I'm all yours for the ceremony and party. You're going to have to remember to keep your lips to yourself though, unless you want to give the press a front page story," Asami teased.

"Ha ha," Korra groused, before sighing deeply. She was still for a moment, and then a thought struck her and she looked at Asami with concern. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked softly. "I know we talked about telling them, but I wouldn't have … I mean, I just got so used to holding your hand and kissing your cheek when we were in the Spirit World. I didn't even realize I had done it until …"

"Hey," Asami said soothingly, feeling Korra tense up again. "It's okay. I know it was an accident, and honestly, I didn't even fully realize what had happened until they all started staring at me," Asami continued, smiling again and then kissing Korra's jaw when the avatar groaned. "Honestly, I'm glad it's out in the open. We would have been worrying about how and when to tell everyone, and now … well, it's done."

"Yeah," Korra sighed, her body relaxing more and more as she thought about what Asami had said. "And everyone took it really well. Even Mako," Korra added a short while later, sounding much more cheerful than she had since mentioning President Raiko.

"He's matured a lot in the last couple years," Asami remarked.

"I've noticed," Korra breathed out. "He's a lot more patient now."

"Working for Wu will do that to a man. He had to learn patience or find a new job," Asami murmured, drawing a smile to Korra's face.

"Future Industries wasn't hiring?" Korra asked impishly.

"Hey, I offered," Asami exclaimed, and it was true.

She'd met Mako for drinks one night after a particularly bad day with Wu, and during their third round Asami had made it clear to him that if his duties guarding the future king really became too much for him to take, there was always a job for him with her company.

"But he decided to stay with the least high maintenance boss," Korra drawled, smiling when Asami pushed herself up onto her elbows so that she could gaze down at Korra.

"I am not a high maintenance boss," Asami stated firmly. "He only would have had to massage my feet once a day, and I really don't think it's too much to ask that figs be pre-peeled for me," she continued, though she wasn't able to keep up the firm tone when Korra started smile and then laugh.

When Asami finished speaking and Korra had settled down, she reached up and stroked her fingers across Asami's cheek gently.

"I'm really glad I'm your girlfriend," Korra breathed out, gazing up at Asami with infinite affection.

"I'm really glad I'm _your_ girlfriend," Asami replied softly, her eyes holding every bit as much fondness as Korra's.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds longer, and then Korra began to arch up and Asami leaned down until their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss.

As was often the case with them, one kiss led to another and another, but eventually the full day they had started to catch up with them, and Korra turned on her side and Asami snuggled up behind her, molding her body against Korra's as she draped her arm over Korra's side, holding her close.

"Goodnight," Korra murmured, sleepy and content as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight," Asami whispered back, pressing her lips against Korra's shoulder before her eyes blinked closed as well, and seconds later they were both asleep.

The End


End file.
